Of Archers and Atlanteans
by ferretgirl-1124
Summary: A collection of SpeedyxAqualad drabbles. Slash. Latest: Only This Moment. Summary: They only had this moment, and they meant to make the most of it.
1. Cold Snap :Romance:

Author: ferretgirl1124  
Title: Cold Snap  
Genres: Humor, Romance  
Pairing: AqualadxSpeedy  
Rating: PG-13

Summary: The cold didn't bother Aqualad and Speedy.

A/N: I hate how short this is, but...Ah well. There will be more to come.

* * *

It was cold. The heater was broken, the pools had a thin crust of ice over them, and everyone had their own way of dealing with it. Mas y Menos were gone, returning only for meals before darting off again. Bumblebee had locked herself in the gym, and the last two members of the team sat on the couch.

Aqualad and Speedy were huddled together under a blanket, trying to conserve body heat. Cups of hot cocoa, long since gone cold, sat on the table in front of them, completely forgotten.

It was cold, close to freezing, but the two oldest boys of Titans East had found a way to keep warm and have fun doing it.


	2. Prideful Mistakes :Angst:

Author: ferretgirl1124  
Title: Prideful mistakes  
Genres: Angst  
Warnings/Disclaimers: Slash, angst  
Rating: PG-13

Summary: One mistake, and his life lost it's warmth.

* * *

The room was empty. Without him, the personality was gone. It was so cold...

It was all his fault. His own stupid mistake, and his pride that had caused this. One slip, and a night with someone who meant little to him had lost him all that he had ever really wanted.

The love of his life was gone. He had said he would return someday, when he knew what he wanted out of life. The boy wasn't sure whether to believe him or not. It had been almost two months, and during that length of time everything had changed. It was so cold, so quiet. No more arguments, no more passion filled nights, nothing.

The others were worried about him, and he knew it. Robin blamed himself for what had happened. But Speedy didn't. It was his fault for giving into temptation. He had driven his boyfriend to say good-bye, and the promise that he would return meant very little. Promises of all sorts were shattered for them now.

All he could was struggle through the cold life he had created and hope that someday, he would be forgiven.


	3. Unexpected :RomanceHumor:

Title: Unexpected  
Genres: Humor, romance  
Warnings/Disclaimers: Some bad words  
Pairing: SpeedyxAqualad  
Rating: pg-13  
Summary: Speedy's never been kissed.

**A/N:** When did this pairing become my OTP? Oh, and this might be continued in one of the other ficlets.

* * *

Aqualad wandered through the halls of the Tower, his stomach grumbling. He was hungry, and nothing would keep him from grabbing some food, not even the fear of what his friend might be up to. Speedy had made them promise not to go in the control room, because he had a date over. Aqualad would have been more then willing to keep that promise, if it weren't for the fact that the kitchen happened to be in the same room.

"I'm not looking, go about your business..." His hand was over his eyes, but he heard a distinctly feminine gasp that quickly turned into giggles.

"Wow! You are as cute as everyone says!"

Then came the soft growl that he recognized quickly; Speedy was not happy. "Aqualad, get out of here!"

"No, it's no problem...listen, I have to get home anyways."

Aqualad moved his hand just in time to see the pretty blond girl wink at him as she left.He grinned, then winced as a hand fell on his shoulder.

"Dammit fishboy!"

"I'm sorry, I was hungry!"

Speedy scowled as his teammate turned to face him. He had been so close to getting a kiss from the girl, and the Atlantean had just had to ruin it. Just because he had all the fangirls, did that mean he had the right to ruin other peoples dates? "Why couldn't you eat out?"

"I didn't have any money." The dark haired boy snorted. "Why are you so pissed, anyways? It's not like you've never had a kiss before." He stared as the other boy shuffled his feet and avoided his eyes.

"Yeah..."

"Speedy, you have gotten kissed before, right?"

"O-of course! I mean..." He flushed an indignant red as Aqualad began to laugh. "Shut up!"

Aqualad paused and gave him a thoughtful look, then grinned. "Man, you're seventeen. I can't believe -"

"Shut up!"

"I can fix that, you know."

Speedy paused and blinked, momentarily at a loss for words. "You have a hot sister?"

"Who needs a sister?" One hand darted out and grabbed the front of Speedy's shirt, pulling him in for a kiss. "There. Now you've been kissed." With a small smirk Aqualad walked away, leaving a bewildered archer to question things he had never before considered.


	4. Home :Angst:

Title: Home  
Genres: angst  
Warnings/Disclaimers: Very bad language, comic canon  
Pairing: SpeedyxAqualad  
Rating: pg-13  
Summary:Speedy and Aqualad fight overa very dangerous subject. 

**A/N:** This one is depressing. Just so you know. Inspired by 'Home' by Three Days Grace.

* * *

I'm never going to be good enough for him. I sit in my bedroom, or on the roof, or hide in the city, but he always finds me. I never used to hide, but then he started talking to me when he was pissed off, and ignoring me the rest of the time. Not a healthy relationship.

He found me today.

"Speedy, what the _hell _are you doing?"

"What does it look like?"

"Turn off the TV!"

I scowled and looked away from Aqualad, having trouble believing that I once loved this boy. Even wierder, that I still loved him. "Go to hell, gill head."

"Shut up, Harper! I found this in your room, and you better have a damn good explination!" He held up a baggie, and I paled.

"W-what? What were you doing in my room?"

Aqualad snorted and crossed his arms. "No stalling, you lieing son of a bitch! You told us that you were clean!"

I was pissed now. The 'seeing red' sort of pissed. "Fine. You wanna now why I lied? Because of you. You spend every day, _every fucking day_, screaming at me. And I'm sick of your bullshit! That was the only way I could put up with you!" I was happy to see him wince. It made me happy to see my teammate, my lover, take a step back as the decibel level of my voice grew, and I don't know why.

"R-roy, why didn't you just say something?"

"BECAUSE I COULDN'T! You're so self-rightrous about everything! Just leave me alone!"

We stood, staring at each other. Then he walked away. That day I collected my things and left. I might go back some day; I know Bee's worried about me. But Garth and I...I guess we got into too much too fast. And until I can figure out where we went wrong and how to deal with it, I figure that I'm better off alone.


	5. Malchik Gay :RomanceAngst:

Author: ferretgirl1124  
Title: Malchik Gay  
Genres: Romance, angst  
Warnings/Disclaimers: slash, the crushing of Starfire and Raven's hopes  
Pairing: SpeedyxAqualad  
Rating: pg-13  
Summary: They like him, but he has a secret.

A/N: Kind of a song fic, but not really. The song in here is 'Malchik Gay' by t.A.T.u.

* * *

"Malchik Gay, I can be all you need…"

"It is wonderful that you are visiting, Aqualad!"

"Um…thanks Star."

"Do you have plans while you're in town?"

Aqualad eyed the alien and the sorceress. Not long after his arrival in the tower, they had cornered him, oblivious to the obvious annoyance of Speedy, Beast Boy, and Robin. "Not really."

Both girls smiled. He was immediately assaulted with invitations to the movies, to the park, to meditate. Speedy's self control finally snapped, and he pushed through the two girls to grab Aqualad's arm. "Back off!"

"…Won't you please stay with me, Malchik gay…"

Aqualad gave him a grateful look as the archer yanked him away from the girls. Bumblebee sat on the couch, watching all of this with an amused glint in her eyes, smirking as West's boys pounced on the two disappointed girls. Apparently, the claims had not yet been finished, and the boys wanted to make sure that Starfire and Raven weren't wooed away by the Atlantean.

The two boys disappeared, and peace once again reigned in the control room.

* * *

"…I long for you to hold me like your boyfriend does…"

"Raven, I believe Robin likes me."

"You're just noticing this?"

"Well…I like Aqualad. How am I to tell Robin?"

"I don't know." Raven stood. "Why don't we ask Aqualad? He might have some ideas."

Starfire nodded, grateful for the help, even if it meant that she would have to openly admit to her feelings to the boy she liked. Upon their arrival on the roof, both girls gasped, not sure what they were seeing. Aqualad and Speedy lay curled up together, both apparently asleep. Aqualad was sprawled across the redhead, and neither were wearing shirts.

"Star…let's go."

The girls arrived back in the control and sat, stunned. All illusions had just been shattered, and now both wanted to know how they hadn't noticed. Bumblebee's entrance into the room shook them from their thoughts.

"…and though my dream is slowly fading…"

"Bumblebee! We must speak with you!"

The other girl eyed them, smiling slightly, and stopped singing. "Oh yeah? You saw 'em, didn't you?" Raven and Starfire both nodded, and Bumblebee shook her head. Even Raven looked upset, and Raven never looked _anything_."Alright. They've been together for about two months now."

"Why didn't they tell us?" Raven's voice was cold.

The Titans East leader laughed. "It's a secret relationship. I'm not supposed to know either; I found them both in Speedy's room one night by accident."

Starfire sighed. "Oh. That is why you were singing that song, correct?"

"Yeah. The great thing is, I can do that without anyone figuring out why. Those two just don't fit the stereotype."

For the moment ignoring the fact that Starfire knew the song, Raven sighed softly. "So much for that…"

"Yeah. But BB likes you, Raven. And he's a great guy."

"I know. How do you find all this out?"

"It's not that hard to tell, trust me. Star, you gotta…"

* * *

Up on the roof, Aqualad and Speedy smirked at each other. Their plan had worked perfectly; now Starfire and Raven knew. They still had to break the news to the other guys, but that could be arranged. Leaning back against his boyfriend, the Atlantean closed his eyes, smiled, and began to sing. 


	6. Coping Mechanisms :RomanceHumor:

Author: ferretgirl1124  
Title: Coping Mechanisms  
Genres: Romance, Humor  
Warnings/Disclaimers: denial, teasing, fluff  
Pairing: SpeedyxAqualad  
Rating: pg-13  
Summary: Speedy gets bored, and learns the importance of denial.

A/N: Yes, that's right, I'm not dead. Just amazingly busy with RL. Hoping to post some more stuff this weekend. And before you ask...no, I don't know where this came from. It's 3:00 AM; gimme a break. Oh, and to those of you wondering, the story about their first kiss from a few chapters back will be continued, so have no fear.

* * *

Speedy was really, really bored. The boy lay flopped on his back, arm thrown over his face to cover his face, taking up the entire couch. He had been this way for three hours, and Aqualad was almost convinced he was dead. Bored as well, and with no one else in the tower to talk to, the Atlantean plopped down and poked his teammate. The archer muttered and twitched, but didn't respond. 

Aqualad smirked, and poked him again. "C'mon, _Robin_."

"Don't call me that, Unitard guy!" Speedy sat up and glared at his friend, finally giving up his masquerade.

"I knew that would get you moving."

Speedy sunk back against the couch and scowled, barely able to restrain the urge to put his hands over his ears. "Go away!"

"Oh, that's real mature."

"You're one to talk!"

Aqualad snorted and smirked, leaning over the archer. "Better me then you."

Never one to stand – or in this case, sit – by idly and let himself be mocked, Speedy sat and gave Aqualad a dark look. "Dammit fish boy –"

"You're way cuter when you're not talking." The Atlantean hid another smirk as Speedy blushed and faltered, unsure of how to respond. Finally, he ended up resorting to an old favorite.

"You're really being a pain in the ass, gill head!"

Of course, no sane 17 year old could give up that kind of chance at innuendo. "Pain in the ass? Nope, not yet. But I could be."

That froze Speedy in his tracks again, like a not-overly-bright deer in headlights. He fumbled, blushed, and slouched against the back of the couch. He almost wished to be bored again. "Go to hell."

"Only if you're going." The reply was quick and overly sweet, and Speedy could only stare. Unresolved sexual tension was one thing, but this blatant flirting was weird, and unexpected. However, it wasn't until Aqualad pinned him that he was sure it was a dream. And because it was a dream, he could play along with no consequences.

The archer smirked and twisted his body, easily switching places with the Atlantean. "Nice try, fish boy."

Aqualad smirked up at him, not seeming at all upset by the fact that he was currently being pinned to the couch by another guy. If anything, he seemed to enjoy it. Still, he didn't say anything, and Speedy couldn't help but make a smart-ass comment.

"Cat got your tongue?"

"You wish."

"Me?" The archer smirked and leaned down till they were noise to noise, floating happily in his little cloud of 'this is just a dream' denial. "Nope. You're the one that should be wishing for something."

Aqualad's eyebrow arched slightly and he smirked yet again. "Why? I'm happy." He turned his head slightly, looking cool as a cucumber and nonchalant as can be.

Speedy snorted and in one swift motion had the Atlantean's wrists pinned over his head with one hand, the other gripping Aqualad's chin gently. "Sure you are." With that, their lips were not so much pressed as _mashed _together, the Archer's tongue playing along his teammates lips.

The kiss wasn't much of a surprise, but the tongue was, and after straining up and holding it out as long as he could, they broke apart. Aqualad scowled playfully and struggled. "Stop being such a tease!"

"Nope. I like the way this worked out."

Aqualad laughed, and smirked up at him. "So am I. I didn't think you'd be willing to play."

"Play what? This is a dream."

"You really like that river in Egypt, don't you?"

Halfway through a comment, Speedy paused and scowled. So many things he could do; deny this ever happened, kiss him again (which was the best option so far), or argue that he wasn't gay despite the fact that he was currently pining a boy to the couch and would soon have blue balls from hell if he didn't do something. Finally, he decided to ignore all implications of denial, enjoy the boy while he had a chance, and hope that Bee would be home late.

His last conscious decision of the day was to listen to Aqualad, and stop being a tease. They would have time for that later; now it was time to have fun.


	7. In Training :Humor:

Title: In Training  
Author: ferretgirl1124  
Genres: Humor  
Warnings/Disclaimers: Implied smut  
Pairing: SpeedyxAqualad  
Rating: PG-13  
Summary: Bumblebee doesn't believe what she's hearing.

**A/N: **Okay, I wanted this update to be the follow up of 'Unexpected', but...it won't work. So, here you go, and I'll try to make the next one be the follow up.

**Dedicated to:** All the new Spaqualad writers! Keep up the good work, guys!

* * *

Two boys staggered through the halls, hair dripping, towels wrapped loosely around their waists. Aqualad stumbled as Speedy leaned against him, and he latched one arm around the redhead's body to support him. "Not much farther."

Speedy whimpered and clutched at the other boy. "I'm not going to make it..."

"Fine." Scowling, the Atlantean yanked the archer into a nearby room and closed the room behind them.

Standing in the doorway of her room, Bumblebee blinked, then darted over to the door and pressed her ear against it.

"Steady, Roy!"

'God, Garth! Why'd you let so much of that stuff get in my stomach?"

"It's not my fault you choked."

"I wouldn't have choked if you hadn't abandoned me!"

"If you're really planning on doing this as much as you say, then you need to learn to do it on your own. I'm not always going to be there to help."

Outside, Bumblebee's face switched rapidly between being an unnatural shade of red, and being so pale that it was amazing she hadn't passed out from lack of oxygen to her brain. This was way too weird to be happening. Sure, neither of them were dating anyone...but those two together? She had never thought of that. And what exactly had Speedy been learning? This had to be some weird kind of misunderstanding.

Suddenly the door opened, and she squeaked, jumping back. Aqualad blinked at her, then shifted his hold on the other boy slightly. "Hey Bee...Sorry we're dripping...see, Speedy --"

"Don't worry!" Her voice was higher then usual, and she turned and darted back to her room, not bothering to look back. Speedy scowled, then returned to rubbing his hair dry with the towel he had stolen from the Atlantean.

"What the hell is her problem? We're wearing suits..."

Aqualad snorted and began helping his teammate back to his room. "Who knows. I thought she'd be happy that you were learning to swim. Just try not to swallow so much water next time, okay?"

The two exchanged looks and grinned, then disappeared inside the archers room, never knowing the extent of the mental trauma that they had bestowed upon their leader. 


	8. Control Issues :RomanceHumorSmut:

**Author:** ferretgirl1124  
**Title:** Control Issues  
**Genres:** Humor, Romance  
**Warnings/Disclaimers:** bondage, slash, light smut  
**Pairing:** SpeedyxAqualad  
**Rating:** PG-13

**Summary:** A day off and strange fetishes combine to create some interesting sex.

**A/N:** First attempt at smut of any kind. Feel free to point and laugh.

* * *

"You have some sick fetishes..." 

"Me? I'm not the one that likes to be controlled..."

The collar pulled, yanking the shorter to his feet, eyes lowered in submission. Smirking, the other grabbed his chin and pulled him into a kiss, letting their tongues tangle. Distracted, the captive never noticed he was moving backwards until he was pushed onto the bed and pinned.

"What the hell?"

"Quiet, slave."

The predatory grin on the speaker's face silenced any protests that the other might have wanted to make, and he could only gape at his captor as his neck, ears, and chest were assaulted by warm lips and a skillfull tongue. A moan forced it's way past his lips as not-quite-painful shivers raced through every nerve in his body. His boy was _good_, and he showed off every oppertunity he got. Another noise ripped out of him, and he arched his back towards the touch.

"I knew you would like this."

"Stop...talking...!"

"Be nice, or I'll gag you."

The pinned boy's mouth snapped hush immediately, eyes pleading for him to finish it.'_He started this, and he damn well better go through with it because we only get one day off, and if I don't get laid, I'm going to kill some one!_' As if sensing his thoughts, Aqualad laughed and slowly bent down. He was going to finish what he started, but that didn't mean he coudn't have some more fun first.


	9. Heirlooms :RomanceAngst:

**Author: **ferretgirl1124  
**Title: **Heirlooms  
**Genre:** Romance, Angst  
**Warnings/Disclaimers:** I don't own them, but I do own the slight angst, the use of comic backgrounds, and the sap. Not real sap, unfortunately, but the metaphorical 'oh god get me insulin' kind. Oh, and there's some slash. Enjoy.  
**Pairing:** SpeedyxAqualad  
**Rating: **PG

**Summary: **Aqualad discovers Speedy's most revered heirloom.  
**A/N: **Writers block. Not fun. Wrote in honor of father's day. Don't like, don't care.

* * *

There was nothing better then lying there in the afterglow, arms and legs still entwined comfortably. The redhead yawned and snuggled in closer, burying his face in the hollow of his partner's neck and smiling. His hair was wild and hanging down almost to his ears without the hair gel but, amazingly, he had discovered that there were more important things then his hair. Like, Aqualad's hair, and how it looked spread out over a pillow. Snickering to himself, Titan East's archer kissed the Atlantean's neck and smiled sleepily.

Aqualad simply continued to smile up at the ceiling contently and let one hand rub up and down Speedy's back gently. They lay in like this for a few minutes, before he finally brought up something that he had been wondering for quite a while now. "Roy?"

"Mhm."

The dark haired boy carefully readjusted the arm not rubbing his boyfriend's back until the hand lay under his head, giving him the neck support his swiftly deteriorating pillow did not, as well as a chance to think. "How long were we dating before you told me your name?"

Speedy's eyes, which had been drifting shut, now opened. "What?"

"You heard me."

Wincing, the archer pulled back from the other boy slightly and propped his elbow on the bed before leaning his head on his hand so that he had a clear view of Aqualad's face. "Two months, I think. Why?"

"Well…why didn't you want to tell me? I know you have a secret identity to protect, but we'd been on the same team for three years. Didn't you trust me?"

Roy sighed and looked away uneasily. Almost unconsciously, his free hand began to trace patterns on the other boy's chest as he talked. "Of course I did. I never would have gone out with you in the first place if I didn't. But Garth…my name's important. Telling you was like giving away a sacred family heirloom."

The comment made the Atlantean's eyebrows raise a few inches. He knew that Roy's father had died when he was three, and that the redhead simply didn't know what had happened to his mother. He also knew that family now meant the world to the archer, even if he wouldn't admit it. Still, even knowing this, it seemed strange to claim his name as an heirloom. "What…?"

Laughing curtly, Speedy looked back down at his boyfriend, a crooked smile tugging at his lips. "Did I ever tell you that I'm Roy Harper junior?"

Understanding dawned. "You mean…?"

"Yep." Sighing softly, Roy once again made himself comfortable. "My dad was Roy Harper senior. My name's all I've got left of my family."

Garth looked down at his boyfriend, wishing he had never brought it up but at the same time kind of glad he had. This was an insight into Roy's life, and he realized suddenly that if the archer ever wanted or needed a new family, he would be happy to help. And if that ever happened, maybe they could start working on their own heirlooms.


	10. Earth Song :Romance:

Author: ferretgirl1124  
Title: Earth Song  
Genres: Romance  
Warnings/Disclaimers: slash  
Pairing: SpeedyxAqualad  
Rating: PG

Summary: There is no better music then the song of the earth.

* * *

The surface world is always so quiet. In your prisons of concrete and steel you can hear nothing but the noises of your own constructs, and even those sounds seem to bother people. They all try to make everything less obtrusive, less annoying. But what happens when all the 'obtrusions' are gone, and you are left with nothing but the sound of your own heartbeat?

In Atlantis, our music was life. The whales singing, the ocean currents...I would never have tried to dampen those sounds. It was peaceful. _He _didn't understand. I tried to explain so many times, but he was just like all the others. I don't know why surface dwellers have closed their ears to the sounds of the earth, but it may be one of the reasons they can cause such wantant destruction.

I'm so tired. Nothing I've tried works. A few of them understand, but it's the ones tied to the earth, or to emotions; Raven, Beast Boy, Bumblebee. The one I really want to understand can't. Or won't.

So I sit here in the rain, and let it brush away the tension. The thunder and lightening dance above me, and nothing could be more exilirating. I'm so caught up in the storm that at first I don't notice he has joined me. His mask is off, for once, and he lays splayed out, smiling as the rain douses him, looking completely content. Light flashes, and in that one moment I catch his eye, and I smile too. Maybe he does understand after all.


	11. Untold Emotions :AngstRomance:

Title: Untold Emotions  
Author: ferretgirl1124  
Pairing/Characters: One-sided SpeedyxAqua, implied RobinxSlade  
Rating: PG-13  
Warnings/Kinks: Implied sexual themes, strange format, slash, a lot of italics  
Summary: Sometimes it's what you don't say that means the most.

A/N: What the crap? My 'ruler' option isn't working on any of the computers I can access. That angers the Ferret! So...just pretend there's a line between this and 'Dear Garth'. Oh...and the part about Robin and Slade is stolen from one of Valiancy's amazing fics. Go check them out!

_Dear Garth,_

I know I said I'd write every week, but it was harder settling in here then I thought. Everyone says hi, and Star and Raven send lovesick looks, too.

The redhead paused to review his letter, scowling. It was true, the Titan West girls had looked like that when he had mentioned his teammate, but most girls did. Not that he blamed them. If he thought he could have gotten away with it, he would be doing the same thing.

_I don't know why they called _me_ in, but they do need the help. Jump's overrun with villains. Robin's convinced Slade led a huge jailbreak. Everyone's got their own suspicions though, so they avoid talking about. Personally, I think that if anyone would know what Slade was up to, it would be Robin. Raven told me about his midnight 'walks', and how he always seems to come home bruised and sweaty. Guess this isn't safe to talk about in a letter though, huh?_

Anyways, I wanted to ask you something: why did you ask me to write? You could get way more detailed reports from the Titans database, if you're just curious about the villains. Plus, I'll be home in a few weeks, so this whole thing seems kinda pointless.

He knew that would offend the Atlantean, but he had to know. No matter how much reason argued, there was still a small amount of hope that Garth would return his feelings someday. Or, if miracles did happen, that he might return them right now. Sighing, Roy shook his head and returned to the paper, trying desperately to ignore that little weed of an emotion that made his chest ache every time his dark-eyed teammate looked at him.

_But I know you probably won't want to answer that. You've never been one for talking, or explaining why you do anything. Guess it's a fish thing. Just thought I'd ask, since I promised a letter, but have nothing to write about._

Now, that wasn't exactly true. He had lots to talk about; how much he missed walking up and going down to the pools so that he could see Garth first thing, how being on an island made him miss the other boy terribly, even (if he had felt daring) the strange dream he had had last night that involved Garth, a bed, and a lot less lube then was probably necessary in real life.

_Take care of yourself, and tell Bee I said hi. And keep the twins out of my room! I'll write again soon._

Roy

Sighing, Roy shoved the letter in an envelope, trying to ignore how dismally short it was. If the Atlantean wanted a longer one, he would have to start the conversation, because it was really hard to write when all your mind knew, and all your pen wanted to talk about, was love.


	12. Continuity :HumorRomanceSlightsmut:

**Author:** ferretgirl1124  
**Title:** Continuity  
**Genres:** Romance, humor  
**Warnings/Disclaimers:** 1st person POV, mush, slight smut, small mindedness, follow up  
**Pairing:** SpeedyxAqualad  
**Rating: **PG-13  
**Summary:** While seeking closure, Speedy gets more then he ever could have hoped for.

**A/N: **Unbeta'd, unspellchecked, and a follow up to Unexpected. Yes, I do hate going in order, why do you ask?

* * *

It was a normal enough evening when it happened; Bumblebee was out on a date with Cyborg, the twins were playing gamestation, and I was busy in the evidence room, sorting through papers. Then, just as I was thinking that I might actually finish before midnight, something cloth hit me in the face and slithered down to my lap. "What the...?" I looked up and met a pair of bright green eyes less then an inch from mine. "...Speedy? Why the hell did you just throw a...what is this?"

"It's a jacket, fish boy. Put it on."

"Speedy, I understand that your grip on reality is lax at best, but I have paperwork to do, and -"

"Jacket. Now."

That was when I noticed the determined glint in his eye. For once my archer teammate wasn't just playing some weird joke; he really wanted this. However, it wasn't until he finally took a step back that I noticed what was really strange about this image; not only was he not wearing his trademark mask, but he was dressed in civilian clothes. "Mind explaining?"

"We're going on a date."

"...excuse me?"

He spun my chair around and leaned forward, putting his hands on the arms, effectively pinning me. "You kissed me. Remember that?"

I knew this would come up eventually, but every time I had pictured this scenario, he had responded with a punch, not an invitation to dinner. "Yes...What about it...?"

"Well, I always pictured going on at least one date with my first kiss." He smirked slightly and leaned forward until we were nose to nose, his breath mingling with mine. And I would swear to all the surface deities that the expression I saw in his eyes was lust. "So, what do you say?"

"As much as I hate to burst your bubble, I have to turn down this offer. See, I have to finish this paperwork, and -" That's when I found out that's hard to talk with another person's tongue in your mouth. I froze, and before I coud even think of reacting in any way he had pulled back and was smirking down at me. Smug bastard. "What...the..._hell_?"

Instead of responding he pulled me to my feet and dragged me towards the door. Once we were out in the hallway he wrapped an arm around my waist and yanked me along, which wouldn't have been a problem if it weren't for the fact that we were heading towards the bedrooms. When we stopped outside of my room, I paled, and he snorted. "Gimme some credit, fish stick. I just brought you here so you could change. Hurry up, okay?"

I darted into my room and sighed. I could have simply waited in my room until he left, for he was bound to get bored at some point. However, that would come at a high cost; not only his anger, but an awkwardness within the team, both of which were things I wanted to avoid. Besides, a small, treacherous part of me wanted to go, if only to see just want he had in mind. So, after a swift change into jeans and a dark blue shirt, I stood in the doorway, feeling his eyes crawl over every inch of my body. "I'm ready to go whenever you're done with your ocular molestation."

"Fish boy, who talks like that?" He walked forward slowly and hooked his thumbs into my beltloops, smirking when I blushed. "Besides, it's not really my fault I was checking you out; it was yours for being so hot."

"W-what? Speedy...what the hell happened to you?"

He didn't answer, obviously adverse to giving me _any_ kind of explination, even though I couldn't remember ever needing one more then I did then. Instead, he grabbed my wrist and pulled me towards the elevator, glancing over his shoulder every few seconds to grin at me. "C'mon, hurry up! We're gonna miss the beginning of the movie."

So I hurried, and within ten minutes I found myself perched nervously on his motorcycle, still flustered from the seering kiss I had gotten in the elevator, and unnerved by how tightly I had to told him. I told him to slow down, but he simply laughed, obviously enjoying the situation. If the rest of the evening played out like this, I was being to doubt that I would survive.

* * *

"Well...I guess that movie could have been worse."

"Yeah, if they had beat us with a shovel while we watched it."

"Hey, you don't have to be bitchy. I just thought it looked interesting."

I snorted and rolled my eyes, trying to control my urge to grin. "Interesting. Well, that's one way to put it, I guess. I'm just kind of glad we didn't get banned from the theater."

"Oh, we weren't being that loud."

"Yes we were. We just weren't being loud in the way you wanted." I laughed when he started to pout, and linked my arm with his. Sometime during the course of the movie, I had gotten more comfortable with the idea of what was going on, possibly because I had been hoping for it for a lot longer then I was willing to admit. He looked surprised, but happy, and didn't pull away, so I smiled and dragged him towards the parking lot. "C'mon. Since you made me go to that god awful movie, you better be willing to buy me food."

Neither of us thought about the picture we made until someone pushed past us, laughing about fags. Speedy froze and I felt him clench, no doubt on the verge of beating the asshole up. Fortunately for me, he was there, and I had something to focus on besides the mounting rage that was threatening to destroy our date. "Speedy, come on. He's not worth it."

"No, but you are." I blushed and pulled away slightly, surprised. Sure, this didn't seem like a fling to him, but you could never tell. So hearing something like that from him was just...strange. But if there was one thing that was definate about him, it was that he was oblivious; he didn't seem to notice how I was reacting, and simply kept muttering, more to himself then me. "I'm not letting that jackass get away with insulting you..."

"Speedy. Speedy!" I hissed urgently, tugging at his sleeve, and trying to keep us from being overheard. If anyone connected the handsome green-eyed boy next to me to the superhero archer, his secret identity could very well be blown. Finally, when he still refused to calm down, I resorted to a desperate measure. After dragging him bodily into a darker part of the parking lot, I slammed him up against a wall and hissed. "Roy Harper, get a hold of yourself!"

The sound of his given name seemed to shake him, and he blinked at me, mouth hanging open slightly. "...what?"

"Listen to me. He is not worth it. I know you want to...to fight for my honor, or something, but just knowing that you actually care about me is worth dealing with that jackass's insult." I was flushed from my confession, and I knew it, but something I had said had actually gotten through to him and he slumped back against the wall with the beginnings of a smirk playing around his mouth.

"Really, fish boy? I guess that's kinda flattering." I opened my mouth to make a snide comment, but found it once again occupied by his tongue, an decided to let him have the last word for once. After all, there were more important matters to deal with, such as the certainly not unwanted hand that was cupping my ass. I gave in, knowing there would be plenty of time for thought later.

* * *

"Ah! No, Roy, I-I aaahh...You...mmmph!" He must have been scrambling at the keypad as we sucked face, but my only indication of this was that the door was suddenly open, almost spilling my onto my ass. "Okay, this was fun, I wanna do it again, but mmph!"

"Garth...talking bad..." He slammed me up against the nearest wall and grinned rougishly, before yanking my shirt down to nip at my neck and shoulders. "Your bed...or mine...?"

I finally forced him back, smiling regretfully. "Roy. This was fun. I want to do it again, _soon_, and I'll probably end up making out with you again by tommorrow. But I don't want to rush this, alright? That first kiss...was on a whim. I never expected you to return the feelings, and I definately never expected you to act on them if you did have them. So..." I felt a slight blush creep onto my cheeks, but I was still determined to have my say, "So I know I'll probably be sharing your bed soon. Just give me some to adjust, alright?"

He looked disgruntled, then sighed and nodded. "Yeah, that's reasonable." Still, that odd light hadn't left his eyes, and I tensed slightly when he yanked me close again. "But remember this, Garth...you are _mine_, as much as I've been yours since that kiss, and I won't let you give up on this. Understand?"

"Y-yes. I do." We shared a smile and a searing kiss that kept us occupied through the elevator ride and stumble down the hallway towards our rooms. We parted with another kiss, regretful smiles, and the knowledge that this would happen again in the near future, as well as the slight pleasure that came from knowing that Bee had no doubt heard the moans and would be horrified for many nights to come.


	13. Hide the Salami :HumorSlightSmut:

Author: ferretgirl1124  
Title: Hide the Salami  
Theme and Number: #26 - Hide and Seek  
Genres: Humor  
Warnings/Disclaimers: Mentions of lewd and inappropriate games, strange writing style, slash  
Pairing: mentions of SpeedyxAqualad  
Rating: PG-13

Summary: Star discovers a new and _interesting_ game.

A/N: Just...don't ask. I felt like writing crack. It's a strange writing style. Oh, and there is no witty ending...the fun part is supposed to be you picturing the scene that would come after this. Enjoy!

* * *

"Friend Bumblebee?"

"Yeah, Star?"

"May I ask you a question?"

"You just did."

"..." -blink-

"Yeah, Star, go ahead."

"Thank you. I heard of a game earlier, but I'm not quite sure I understand it."

"What game?"

"I believe it is called...Hide the Salami? Is that anything like Hide and Seek?"

"...heeheehee..."

"Bumblebee?"

"...Heehahahaha..."

"Friend Bumblebee?"

"Bwhahahahaha...!" -snort-

"Please stop laughing like that! You are turning blue!"

"S-star, wh-where did...did you h-hear about this game?"

"...Speedy and Aqualad were talking about it in their room..."

"Ahahahahahahahahaha!" -thud-

"I...um...perhaps I should ask friend Robin instead...?" 


	14. Fishy :Humor:

Author: ferretgirl1124   
Title: Fishy  
Genres: Humor  
Warnings/Disclaimers: Slash, slight lewdness, bad humor   
Pairing: Blatant SpeedyxAqualad   
Rating: PG-13

Summary: Bumblebee is worried, but the boys just wanna blow off steam.

A/N: A drabble request I did for someone...I think it's pretty amusing. Usual thing; enjoy if you can, flame if you must.

* * *

Something was fishy here, and she didn't mean Aqualad.

...Well, actually, she did, but not just his smell. He and Speedy had been acting strangely...their usually in-your-face, at-your-throat snark was missing, and they were going to any and all lengths to avoid each other. Bumblebee was getting concerned, and it was a personal one. After all, the leader side of her had no reason to worry; they worked together fine on the battlefield. It was just when they got back to the tower that they stopped talking, and, as their friend, she was extremely concerned.

Of course, her first concerns had appeared when she appeared in a hallway at an obviously inopportune moment, just in time to see Speedy release Aqualad and stalk off, as the Atlantean shoved himself away from the hall he'd been pressed against and walked past her without a word. Since then, their relationship had gotten more and more tense, and she was determined to know what had set them off.

Frowning, the leader of Titan's East walked towards Speedy's room, arms crossed and expression set. He would _not_ avoid her this time. However, as she approached the door, she heard Aqualad's voice from behind the door and paused, concerned. It wasn't until their words registered ("Hey, fish boy, I can think of a lot better uses for that damn mouth of yours!" "Shut up, Speedy. Are you going to talk, or are you going to strip?") that she blushed, spun, and flew away, glad they had sorted out their problems.


	15. aLways cOVErt :RomanceHumorAngst:

**Title: **aLways cOVErt  
**Author:** ferretgirl1124  
**Rating: **PG-13  
**Pairing(s):** One sided SpeedyxAqualad, RavenxBB, implied/secret Starfire pairing  
**Genre:** Angst, Romance, Humor  
**Warning:** Slash, angst, letter format, vaguely implied religion  
**Disclaimer:** Not mine, even if I do play with them from time to time.  
**Word count:** 430

**Summary: **It's an empty dream, and the secret needs to stay just that.

**A/N: **Follow up to untold emotions. There maybe a third part.

* * *

_Hey Garth,_

_Yeah, they really need to get over you. Besides, Rae's dating Beast Boy, and Star has some weird secret relationship. You'd think they'd focus on their boyfriends, you know? And if they have to drool over someone, they should drool over me!_

Ha! I always knew you would come around. Glad you finally admitted it. Don't let Bee know, though. I think she'd be insulted if you knew that you were writing to me for my wit instead of talking to her. Then again, maybe it's time that she came to terms with just how great I am.

_Still can't believe you actually answered that question. I know you've gotta be bored without me there, but actually doing what I said? Damn!_

_What the hell Since you answered mine, I have to answer yours? Is that some weird Atlantean rule or something? Huh. Well, I'm feeling generous, so I'll tell ya. Yeah, I miss you. Happy now?_

_Hope things are still okay there; Robin said that he'd need me for another week, so…I guess we'll just have to keep writing, huh?_

_Take care._

_Roy_

Aqualad smiled down at the letter, twisting a pen between his fingers as he considered a response. This would be his second response to his teammate, and he still had no idea what to talk about.

There was training, and recent battles, and Tower maintenance, but none of it seemed appropriate. Maybe for a conversation with Robin or Raven, but Speedy was his best friend. Why couldn't he think of anything real to talk about?

With a sigh, the Atlantean pushed away from the desk and stretched. Maybe writing it now wasn't a good idea, anyways; he was still kind of giddy from discovering that Roy did, in fact, miss him. It probably didn't mean anything, but if he wrote now, he might end up giving a clue or three as to how he felt, and that was the last thing any of them needed.

Though he would like to tell him…the miles between them might give the archer enough perspective to not be scared or angry, or, if any of his lands deities were still watching him, it might give the redhead incentive to come back to him sooner.

But that was just an empty dream, and he still had a letter to finish; after all, Roy was, if nothing else, his best friend, and even if he never got to be his teammate's lover then he would sure as hell be the best friend he could be. Roy more then deserved that much.


	16. If You Were Gay :Humor:

**Title:** If You Were Gay  
**Author:** ferretgirl1124  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Pairing(s):** One sided SpeedyxAqualad  
**Genre:** Romance, humor  
**Warning:** Slash, singing, Avenue Q, pranking  
**Disclaimer:** The pretty boys belong to DC, the songs to Avenue Q. I just steal them from time to time.  
**Word count:** 490  
**Theme and Number:** #17 - Singing

**Summary:** A prank goes a little too far.

**A/N:** Because every slash author needs a story to this song.

* * *

"Hey Speedy, why don't you have a girlfriend?"

Speedy choked on his soda, then gaped at Aqualad. Where the hell did _that_ come from?? "W-what?"

"Girlfriend. You don't have one. Why?" The Atlantean repeated calmly, one dark eyebrow arching slightly.

"I heard what you said, fish boy! It was an exclamation of surprise, not confusion!"

Aqualad smirked and leaned back against the couch, not at all flustered by the nickname. "Intriguing. That doesn't answer the question, though."

The redhead blushed and scowled, hands drifting towards his bow, just in case he had to make a swift exit. "What's it to you?"

"Still didn't answer the question."

"You answer mine first!"

"I asked before you."

"Dammit fish stick!"

"Why won't you just answer the question?"

"I do have a girlfriend!"

The Atlantean blinked, then smirked. He certainly hadn't expected that answer, but it was fairly obvious that the archer was lying, so it was all right. "Oh really?"

"Yes! Her name is Alberta, and she lives in Vancouver!"

"You know, that sounds like a song Star made me listen to once…"

Speedy flushed again, his face now blending in quite nicely with his hair. "I don't know what the hell you're talking about!"

"Uh-huh." Aqualad grinned and stretched along the couch cat like, his hands planting firmly on Speedy's knees as he pulled forward, not stopping until they were nose-to-nose and he could feel the archer's frantic breath on his lips. "You know, Roy, if you were gay, that'd be okay."

"W-what? What the hell are you doing, Garth??"

The Atlantean smiled slyly and cocked his head to the left, not bothering to move away. "You don't have to get all defensi-"

"I am not getting defensive!" Roy scrambled back against the couch, managing only to push himself into the cushions, resulting in the other boy practically looming over him.

"You know, if you were queer, I'd still be here."

"…wha?"

The dark haired boy nodded seriously, moving his hands up until they were beside Roy's ribs, snuggling closer. "Year after year, because you're dear to me."

Roy gaped at his teammate. He had no idea what was wrong with him, but the Atlantean was practically singing the words now, and acting as if nothing strange was going on. Maybe that last battle had jarred his brain or something…

"And guess what, Roy?"

The archer twitched, and then gave in. "What?"

"I know you would accept me too."

"…I would?"

"Mhm." Garth smirked. "If you were gay, I'd shout 'hurray!"

Blinking, Roy twitched again, and then dropped his head back against the cushions, cheeks red. "G-garth!"

"It's okay, you were just born that way."

"I am not gay!!"

"If you _were_ gay." Garth ended cheerfully, then sat up and brushed his hair out of his face. "And if you ever change your mind, come see me, okay?" With a wink the Atlantean left, leaving behind a bemused, befuddled, and bewildered teammate, never realizing that his payback for the 'fish slipped into the stew' prank had hit upon the truth.


	17. Engagement :RomanceAngst:

**Title:** Engagement  
**Author:** ferretgirl1124  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Pairing(s):** SpeedyxAqualad  
**Genre:** Romance, angst  
**Warning:** Slash, perviness, man marriages  
**Disclaimer:** The pretty boys belong to DC, but the mental images are all mine!  
**Word count:** 435  
**Beta: **The amazing **Bleeding-Arora**! Read her ficcage!

**Summary:** He had no idea when they got serious, but he had to do something about it.

**A/N:** I got this from the mental image of Aqualad showing off waist and lower bite marks. It...just went downhill from there.

* * *

Bumblebee, leader of the saviors of Steel City, paced beside the pool, eyes flashing and fists clenched. "How long has this been going on?" 

The dark-haired boy shifted uncomfortably, eyes fixed on the floor."Months."

"Why the _hell_ didn't you tell me? Don't you trust me?"

"I thought it was a fling. Something we would do to blow off steam, you know? It wasn't supposed to go anywhere." Aqualad sighed and crossed his arms, tension making an already uncomfortable situation worse.

"But it did."

"He proposed last night."

"So that would be a yes." Bumblebee eyed him angrily. She wasn't upset about his relationship, per se; they were teenagers after all, and did need some way to blow off steam, no matter how much Robin objected. But the fact that two of her teammates had gotten close enough to even consider marriage right under her nose…well, that made her mad, both at them and herself.

"What do you think?"

She ignored his question and stopped pacing, leaning back against the couch with a soft growl like sound. "What are you going to tell him?"

"I don't know."

"Do you feel the same way?"

"I don't know." He shifted and rubbed at the back of his neck, chewing on his bottom lip pensively.

"You… don't know. How can you not know?"

"Don't give me that look! It was a surprise to me too!"

The dark skinned girl gaped. Sure, he was a boy, and boys were notoriously dense, but still! There had to have been some signs. After all, Speedy was not the subtlest of people. "How could you not see this coming?"

"I…don't know."

"Wonderful. Well, figure out how you feel, and do it soon. And for the love of God, if you have to turn him down, do it gently. I will not let my team fall apart because you two decided to take yourselves too seriously!!"

* * *

Things within the team were tense during the next week . However, when she woke up to a smugger than usual Roy making breakfast for Garth who _limped_ from his pool, she knew they had worked things out. And if she _had_ had any doubts, they were quickly destroyed by a chance meeting; running into the Atlantean as he left the shower, she could see a clear trail of bite marks leading from his bellybutton down, and that alone told her more then she ever wanted to know. 

So, for the time being, all problems were solved. As for their engagement…well, that was their job to announce. After all, was there any better training marriage than damage control?


	18. Summer Shower :HumorSmut:

**Title:** Summer Showers  
**Author:** ferretgirl-1124  
**Pairing(s):** SpeedyxAqualad  
**Genre:** Humor, smut  
**Rating:** R  
**Warning(s):** Smut, slash  
**Disclaimer:** Once they realized just how much I would abuse these guys, DC restricted all access to them; lucky for me they forgot to change their locks. In conclusion, I do not own, I just routinely kidnap and poke with sticks.  
**Word Count:** 641

**Summary:** Showering alone it way overrated.

**A/N: **I've…never written anything like this. I blame Carnifax, 'cause it's her friggin' fic, Volte Face (which is amazing, I command you all to go read) that inspired this. That, and the odd mental image that suddenly popped up of Garth looking in a mirror and seeing more then he bargained for. Oh, and this can be connected to chapter #3 and #12.

* * *

It was late at night when Titans East finally made it home. One of West's villains, Plasmus, had somehow made it to their city, and the ensuing fight had been one of the most disgusting they had ever faced. They had all headed to their showers as soon as they got back, desperate to be clean before they got some well-deserved sleep.

Aqualad was the last to return, because he had stuck around to wash away some of the slime that coated part of the city, not wanting to leave it overnight for fear that it would harden and become impossible to clean. As a result, he straggled home at ten minutes to one, eyes drooping, certain that the others were already asleep. If it weren't for the distasteful goop that covered him, he would have simply collapsed into bed. Since there was no chance of sleep until he was clean, though, he walked into his bathroom and began stripping.

It wasn't until the unitard was un-zipped and halfway off that he noticed the silhouette. Reflected clearly in the mirror was a shape, visible through the cloudy glass doors that he had in place of a shower curtain. It was about his height, muscular, and leaning up against the wall that faced towards the mirror, quite obviously watching his every move.

The Atlantean reacted without thinking, drawing cold water out of the pipes and slamming the figure up against the wall, trapping him. The voice that yelped and began cursing was one he knew far too well, even if it was muffled, and he pushed the water back where it had come from, frowning. "_Speedy_?"

"What the hell, fish boy?" A naked and dripping archer exploded from the shower, slamming him up against the counter. "You almost drowned me!"

Ignoring the pain as his back ground up against the counter edge, Aqualad stared at his teammate, mouth agape. "What…?"

"My shower broke yesterday, remember?"

Gathering his wits, the dark haired boy pushed Speedy away, trying to keep his eyes from straying downwards. The two weren't exactly innocent when it came to the body of the other; since the first odd but passionate date a month ago they had groped at each other more then once, but inconvenient attacks on the city and lack of knowledge had kept them from going beyond a quick brush through boxers. The sight of his kind-of boyfriend – or boy toy, or however they were defining this – bare in front of him was distracting him from his anger, and the strong hands gripping his hips weren't helping the situation either. "S-so you came into my bathroom and waited for me?"

"Well," The redhead slipped his fingers under the material of the Atlantean's unitard before gripping his hips again, now smirking slightly. "I realized I could shower alone, or I could wait a while and shower with _you_. Then I realized that there was really no competition."

Garth opened his mouth to object, but the words changed to a gasp as his clothes slipped off and the archer rubbed against him. The lips pressing against his throat alone would have been enough to distract him, but Roy added his hips to the equation, rolling them against the Atlantean's, pushing him toward the edge. Harsh pants ripped from his throat as he tipped his head back, begging hoarsely for more, more, _more_; he needed Roy to touch him, and the need increased as the redhead planted kisses on his lips, jaw, chest. But the archer's hands stayed on his hips, adding to the torture – he couldn't thrust, or do anything to increase the horrible, wonderful friction.

The last semi-coherent thought to appear in Garth's brain before waves of desire and the sound of his heart pounding drowned everything else out was that sleep, and showering alone, were both highly overrated.


	19. Rock On :RomanceHumor: :AU:

**Title:** Rock On  
**Author:** ferretgirl-1124  
**Pairing(s):** SpeedyxAqualad  
**Genre:** Humor, Romance  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Warning(s):** Slash, AU  
**Disclaimer:** I may not own them, but that doesn't mean I can't rent them out long enough to play with 'em. It also doesn't mean that I can't horribly skew their little world when the fancy strikes me.  
**Word Count:** 1,348

**Summary:** Sometimes the tabloids are right.

**A/N: **Repeat after me; 'this will not be a universe. This will _not_ be a universe'. Oh, and this was heavily influenced by 'Your Guardian Angel', so you should at least glance at the lyrics for that while reading this. You have no idea how many times I tweaked this fic…and I'm still not content with the end. Damn. Anyways, I'm fairly attached to the idea behind this. The whole concept was just fun. The only real reason I'm posting this is because I'm hoping other people will take the idea and roll with it. (grin).

**Suggested Music:** Marie Serneholt – That's The Way My Heart Goes, anything by Fallout Boy, OK GO - You're So Damn Hot, The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus – 'Your Guardian Angel'.

* * *

"_The band got together when I was 19. You know the age…I thought hair gel was the end all and be all of fashion, and every girl I saw was my true love. But I've matured; now hair gel and tight pants are my fashion, and _everyone_ is my true love." _– Quote from an introductory speech given by Roy Harper, lead singer of _Straight Arrows_ at the Steel City pavilion 

"_What was my first thought when I met SA? Well, I thought Roy was a pompous ass. Still do, actually, but I know now he's a pompous ass with a good heart. At least, he has one around one person." _– Quote from an interview with Jinx, Drummer for _Heroines_

"_No, I wouldn't call Roy bi. I would call him…'sexual'. None of the labels really fit him, because he's just about sex." – _From an interview with Dick Grayson, _Straight Arrows_ bassist, given during the first tour

…_The hit bands __Straight Arrows__ and __Heroines__ are scheduled to perform at Jump City Art's Center on the 5__th__. Tickets will go on sale in two days, and are expected to sell out within the week. The popular Double-header is on it's second tour, and have been performing together for the past three years. Wayne Studios commented on the arrangement recently, stating that "The bands have worked together perfectly thus far, and we have no plans to change the set-up." They then went on to say…­_- Excerpt from the 'Jump City Star' June issue

* * *

The mix of _Straight Arrows_ and _Heroines_ was known as one of the raunchiest shows in the country. They sold out where ever they went, performed to the sounds of thousands of screaming fans, and usually lost at least a few pieces of clothing during the run to the buses.

Of course, both bands had different ways of expressing that sexuality, and very different appeals. _Heroines_ was known for their pop lyric-rock music contrast, and their sweet but sexy lead singer, Kori Anders, while _Straight Arrows_was all pretty boys and catchy lyrics. _Very_ pretty boys.

_SA_ was made up of Garth Curry – long haired, barefooted guitarist -, Garfield Logan – tall, blonde, lanky, and rhythmical-, Dick Grayson – enigmatic bassist who was never without sunglasses -, and their leader singer, Roy Harper, who could shake his ass like nobodies business and looked damn good without a shirt.

Their fellow headliner was a five member, all female group. Besides Kori Anders, there was Rachel Roth – nicknamed Raven and a natural at the bass -, Toni Monetti – New Zealand guitarist -, Karen Beecher – guitarist and eccentric -, and Sunita Manohar, the drummer that kept her hair pink and usually went by the name 'Jinx'.

The two bands had toured together since _SA_had been signed to Wayne Studios three years ago, and their chemistry had been so good that they had been kept together even after they both made it big. After all, upper management knew a moneymaker when they saw one. Not only that, but they could save money on a manager; since the two bands traveled together, Victor Stone could easily handle both groups on his own.

The current performance was in Jump City, a nice ocean-adjacent place on the west coast, and Roy was looking forward to some beach time before they left. Unfortunately, he was one of the biggest rock stars in the world and had a far-reaching reputation as a sex god. He certainly wouldn't argue with said reputation, but having it did nothing to decrease the tensions between himself and a certain someone.

With a sigh and a stretch the singer sat on the catwalk, eyes scanning the crowd sprawled out beneath him. He did this every concert, reading the crowd and getting himself in the zone, and it had become his signature thing, to the point that his band mates knew that if they wanted to speak to him before a concert, they'd have to go up a few levels. Tonight, though, Roy was fairly sure he would be left alone, because everyone knew about the problems he was having. Of course, all problems related directly to his boyfriend of one year, Garth.

He had first laid eyes on Garth at a battle of the bands competition five years ago. He had actually collided with the other boy, and had looked up to see an angular face framed by a few strands of pitch-black hair, strands that had slipped out of the guitarist's ponytail, and huge dark eyes that almost looked purple. It had been love at first sight, at least for the redhead, and he had latched onto the taller boy, suddenly glad that their previous guitarist had split.

The strange, amazingly handsome boy had eventually joined them, and Roy had spent the next four years flirting, teasing, and taunting the other boy, trying to get any and all attention he could. The dark haired boy – though, really, he was a man by that point – ignored him, completely oblivious to the fact that he was Roy's muse and the only reason their band had broken away from mediocre lyrics and into the songs that made them famous. It wasn't until the redhead presented his band with the lyrics for their first and only love song that Garth realized Roy was, for the first time in his life, serious. That song was their secret, the beginning to the tumultuous and passionate relationship that had consumed them for the past year.

But now…Garth had become distant. The singer had always known the guitarist was jealous of the women that threw themselves at him, and angry that he played off of it, and they still had problems when Garth reacted to how he acted on stage, but lately it seemed like he just didn't care what Roy did, which hurt more then any of their fights had.

Below him, the jarring cords of last opening act ended, breaking him out of his thoughts, and roadies scurried to set up the stage for _Heroines_. That meant he had about an hour and a half before he was needed on stage, and about half an hour before someone came looking for him. Then it would be show time, i.e. an hour of dancing and singing and stripping, without really being into any of it. And _then _if they did an encore (which of course they would, the crowd wouldn't let them get away with any less) he would get to grind with Kori – because the encore always involved both bands on stage at once, something that made the watchers wild - and if he was lucky, get another pick thrown at his head.

Just for the record, Dick was _way_ too jealous.

The redhead sighed again, both glad and regretful that no one was around to see his melodramatic mood, and glanced at the screen set up on the side of the stage. There was one on both side, and both displayed music videos that had messages running underneath it. Every few seconds there was a reminder of what number to text to if you wanted your message posted. Two minutes and five 'I 3 Roy Harper!' comments later, he began to get bored, realizing he had no more reasons or excuses to stay up there. He stood, preparing to return to backstage before they sent someone to get him, and froze, the current scrolling text catching his eye. 'R – Love you. I won't walk away. – G'

It was a brief, coded message, containing lyrics from their song, and he knew right away that he had nothing more to worry about. The other man always knew when he was stressing, and always knew how to make it better. That was why he loved him. An odd expression, one that was a mixture of contented smile and smug smirk made it onto his face and he strolled down the stairs into the arms of the person he loved the best, determined to work through their problems and make it work.

The concert that followed was the best they ever did.


	20. True Love :Romance:

**Title:** True Love (doesn't need a title)  
**Author:** ferretgirl-1124  
**Pairing(s):** SpeedyxAqualad  
**Genre:** Romance  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Warning(s):** Slash, introspection  
**Disclaimer:** I may not own them, but that doesn't mean I can't rent them out long enough to play with 'em. It also doesn't mean that I can't horribly skew their little world when the fancy strikes me.  
**Word Count:** 290

**Summary:** Sex, love, or fate? Some days it was hard to decide.

**A/N: **Suggestion of the week; 'What is Owed' by Shesau. Absolutely incredible piece of work, with a unique look at the Spaqualad pairing that actually inspired this fic.

Also? There are more hits on this story then there are words. …by about 2000. Look at the word count and tell me that isn't amazing. Thank you all so much for reading! Not beta'd, because I suck...

* * *

Some days there was no time to talk. Even on the best days there was only time for one thing; it came down to talk or screw, and since both were precious, they decided depending on how they felt.

They screwed around a lot. The touches weren't gentle, but they didn't need to be; they knew each others bodies as well as they knew their own, and the rough and tumble play was fun and effective, much more exciting (in every sense of the word) then a gentle lovers touch.

But it wasn't just about the sex. There was something that connected them, a red string of fate that they could not escape. He was sure it was cowardice, in a way, how they refused to title what they were, to avoid the restrictions and titles and prejudices, but he didn't care.

If it was cowardice to be afraid, upset, unsure, to hold someone without knowing why it has to be them in your arms, then he was a coward, through and through.

It was love, but it wasn't, but it was; it was different but just as strong, and impossible to explain to those that hadn't experienced it. It was indefinable and even he had a hard time understanding just what they had, the almost friends with benefits that was much stronger then something that simple.

With a sigh, the Atlantean lay back down next to his calmly sleeping lover, unable to contain a small smile as the redhead reached out, pulling him closer in his sleep. He settled in and closed his eyes, deciding with his last conscious thought of the night that some things didn't need an explanation. Some things simply were, and that was good enough.


	21. First Impression :General:

**Title:** First Impression**  
Author: **Ferretgirl-1124**  
Pairing(s): **None**  
Genre: **General**  
Rating: **PG**  
Warning(s): **Slash pairing set up**  
Disclaimer: **Don't own 'em, I just like to dress 'em up and make 'em dance**  
Word Count: **270

**Summary: **How it all began.

**A/N: **Takes place during Titans East part one. Glad this writers block is breaking up a bit, and I have a DA account if you want to look me up (having another way to express myself is helping break up my inability to work ). Same name as here, if you are interested.

* * *

Let me make something clear; it wasn't love at first sight. In fact, I kind of hated him. If I had paid more attention to him, I probably _would_ have hated him, but we were both too busy to really notice each other. That was, until the fight. After one round, I was sure I had found my new mortal enemy.

In the end, he proved himself to be fairly dependable in a crisis, but I was still glad when we escaped from the 'Master's' domain. I was sure I would never have to see him again.

That was, until Robin contacted me. A new team was being formed, they needed me, and _he_ was joining too.

The first few weeks were a disaster. The other members, Bumblebee and twins named Mas y Menos, could not keep us from fighting. We insulted each other, destroyed each others work on the Tower, and even had some 'sparring practice' that ended up in a sprained wrist for me and a broken nose for him.

Then, finally, thankfully, Cyborg arrived to help our team learn to work together, and I began to notice things about _him._ His techniques, his wit, his ability to work with others when not challenged…and how incredible he looked sitting, dripping wet, on the hallway floor, with his hair in his eyes, and a smirk on his face.

Sometimes, the first sight isn't the best one.


	22. Connect the Dots :RomanceSmut:

**Title:** Connect the Dots**  
Genre:** Romance**  
Warning(s)**: Implied boy love**  
Rating: **PG-13**  
Pairing:** SpeedyxAqualad  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own them, but it's hard to keep my hands off them when their soundtrack plays

**A/N: **Inspired by Connect the Dots, by The Spill Canvas, sent to me by someone who _totally _didn't want me to write. Done quickly, a go with the flow sort of thing, as the song played.

* * *

He looked so beautiful, as he pulled himself from the pool, hair sleek, slender body glistening in the early morning sunlight. He was euphoric from the light, gentle stroke of the water, completely lost in his world, oblivious to me as I stood above him, watching from the balcony, wishing I could claim him.

We knew each other's bodies well, and as he moved, flowed, flexed, I kept my eyes on him. The line of his hips, of his shoulders called to me, a siren's song swelling to a scream between my ears.

He called, amd I knew I had to answer, so I went to him, and together we created the rhythm we knew so well.


	23. Ninjaing :HumorSmutRomance:

**Title:** Ninjaing  
**Author:** ferretgirl-1124  
**Pairing(s):** SpeedyxAqualad  
**Genre:** General, Humor  
**Rating:** R  
**Warning(s):** Slash, sexual innuendo, ninjaing  
**Disclaimer:** Stealing DC's toy may not be nice, but it sure is entertaining.  
**Word Count:** 250

**Summary:** How the hell did he keep disappearing like that?

**A/N:** Alright, kids, we need to have a chat before you head on. Some of you are absolutely going to hate this, because of it's style, and format. I accept this. I'm sorry if you dislike it. However, it is one of the first breaks in a major writing block, and I absolutely adore it, for the style (one that I've never played with before), the humor, the story, and the story that isn't told. No, not everything is spelled out here. And you know what? I kinda like that. Have fun letting your imaginations run wild!

* * *

  


"I think about you when I touch myself."

Silence.

Choking.

Choking.

_Choking._

Okay, coughing. Coughing was better. At least he was breathing again. And why the fuck was no one helping him?

…Oh. He was alone.

…Maybe he had imagined that.

* * *

"Do you think about me?"

"What?"

"When you touch yourself."

Fuck. This time it was soda up this noise. Goddamn, stupid sex nin- …where the _hell _did he go?

* * *

"You could touch me you know. I wouldn't mind."

Well, at least this time he wasn't eating. But hitting his head against the kitchen cabinet when it shot up? Not much of an improvement.

And how the _hell _did he keep disappearing like that?

* * *

Okay. Camera surveillance says he was in those rooms. Not a hallucination. That's good. Very good.

…Or bad. Very bad.

…Maybe gab.

…did something just touch his butt?

* * *

He didn't want it to come to this, honestly. But the ninja thing had to stop. Sneezing up soda for a week was not his idea of fun.

Main TV hooked up to show surveillance? Check.

Pool nearby? Check.

Sense of self righteous anger? Check.

Moving couch? …what?

* * *

The next morning, a girl stood viewing the carnage. Empty pools, a broken couch, and multiple wide screen angles of her two naked, sleeping teammates entangled on the floor, courtesy of the five or so cameras situated around the room.

…Fuck it. She was going back to bed. They could clean this mess up themselves.


	24. Only This Moment :AngstGeneral:

**Title:** Only This Moment  
**Author:** ferretgirl-1124  
**Pairing(s): **SpeedyxAqualad  
**Genre:** Angst, Romance  
**Rating:** R  
**Warning(s):** Slash, mentions of war and death  
**Disclaimer:** Not mine, though the mild fuck up of canon can be credited to me.  
**Word Count:** 509

**Summary:** They only had this moment, and they meant to make the most of it.

**A/N:** I kind of had to mess with cannon to make this work. Assume that the Titans find out they were being tracked, and Robin gave out missions anyways because there were no other options, or something along that line. Inspired by Only This Moment by Royksopp.

* * *

Robin's message was hurried, and only confirmed what East had already guessed at; everything had gone to hell. The Brotherhood knew everything, had _always _known, and know it was all crashing down around their ears.

Bee was beside herself, flicking to and fro, trying to reach someone, _anyone_, to get a good update.

Speedy was too much of a realist for that. He knew time was limited, and he didn't want to waste his time to trying to make contact that would just be tracked anyways. They had their missions, and they had to get to them.

However, he was Roy Harper, which meant his mission could damn well wait. He had something more important to do first.

His knock on Aqualad's (_'Garth's' _he firmly reminded himself) door was brief and perfunctory, and really just for form's sake. He was inside before his hand could loosen from a fist. There was what he wanted; the Atlantean boy on the floor, laying on his stomach, head and shoulders stuffed under his water bed as he scrabbled for some object. Roy had no idea what he was searching for, and honestly didn't give a shit. Time was running out; he wasn't going to spend it playing games.

One swift movement later, the dark haired boy was staring up at Roy, clearly bewildered as to how to came to be on his back and straddled by his housemate. "Spee-?"

"Shut up."

He shut up.

Roy continued. "We don't have much time. This isn't a normal fight. This is _war_, fish boy." His voice was soft and urgent, his eyes burning with a zealots light. When Garth opened his mouth, no doubt to object to being treated like an idiot, Roy's hand went over it firmly. "No. Not now. You need to listen to me. I don't know if I'm gonna survive this, okay? I don't know if any of us are. And I've seen the way you looked at me. I know you want me. And I want you too, okay? I don't know about anything else, but I know that, and we might not have much time. This might be our chance. It's…it's fucking _gay_, but I wanna spend my last moments with you. So just…let's just do it."

He removed his hand. Garth stared up at him solemnly, thoughtful, when Roy's words could have scared him. "Do you love me?"

"Does it matter?"

"…I suppose not." The Atlantean was still solemn, too detached by the unreality of this moment to be frightened. This was not a time for thought, and both boys knew it. They could feel the impending danger, an almost palpable feeling, and they succumbed to it and each other.

They could not guarantee they would be alive tomorrow, but that was just one more reason to really live today.


End file.
